Broken Beyond Repair
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Aiden's dead and something is seriously wrong with Ethan. Everyone can see it but can they help him recover before it's too late? And what does Danny have to do with all of it? Depressed/Hurt Ethan. Concerned/Loving Danny. Pack feels guaranteed but not more than Dethan fluff. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Broken Beyond Repair

By: Ellie!

SUMMARY: Aiden's dead and something is seriously wrong with Ethan. Everyone can see it but can they help him recover before it's too late? And what does Danny have to do with all of it? Obviously, he plays a crucial role. (Dethan centric)

Depressed/Hurt/Crying Ethan. Concerned/Loving Danny. Pack feels guaranteed but not more than Dethan fluff. ENJOY!

First in my series of '_Worse Than Dying.'_ The second might involve Stiles. Not really sure yet. Review if you want to see that happen.

**IMPORTANT**: Set right after Aiden's death. So according to this, Ethan wolfs out, howls and runs away, leaving others to deal with his dead brother's body.

* * *

~Chapter:1~

Ethan didn't really know where he was or how he got there. He didn't know why he was standing in the middle of the road, his hand tightly clutching his side, finding it difficult to breathe as violent shivers wracked his thinly draped body. He didn't know why the painful memory of his brother dying in his arms kept repeating itself in his head making him want to pull his hair out in part- frustration, part-regret. Thankfully, the two-storey house a few feet away from him managed to catch his attention and he suddenly felt relief wash over him. He didn't know whether it was love or protection or both that pulled him out of his thoughts but he was glad he was not stuck in the dark corners of his mind anymore. He inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky sigh. The place oddly felt like home.

He frowned as he walked towards the house taking slow and painful steps wincing as the wound on his side burned furiously. He shook his head trying to clear his blurred vision, swaying as colorful spots hijacked his sight and his feet began to shiver. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was drunk. But pressing his wound and feeling fresh blood ooze out from between his fingers forming a trail on the floor as he reached the front porch obviously removed whatever residual doubts he had in his dysfunctional mind.

As he came closer, he realized he recognized the place… vaguely. He remembered having been here and feeling safe. Feeling loved. But unfortunately, the feeling lasted for only a few seconds as the sound of his brother's gradually slowing heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears. _No. No. No. Please_. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that his brother was dead. Gone. Forever. His heartbeat increased a notch at the sudden recollection and he knew he was going to lose it this time. In the moment of desperation and panic, before he could bring himself to try and remember any further details associated with the house or its inhabitants, his hand involuntarily moved up to knock at the door.

A few nerve-wracking seconds passed as Ethan struggled to breathe and fresh tears slid down his cheeks. What started as mild knocking now took a more violent turn as Ethan 'lightly' banged on the door with his fisted hand angrily muttering to himself.

"Don't…please stop. You're stronger than this Ethan...all this…emotions, loss they don't affect you. They never do." He kept anxiously tapping his foot on the ground as coherent words failed to escape his quivering lips, unfamiliar to such feelings. He struggled to breathe as his heart hammered inside his chest.

"I'm coming. Dude, wait."

Somebody yelled from inside the house.

Ethan closed his eyes feeling a tiny part of his life revive as the voice made its way into his head. He stopped fidgeting in his place and desperately waited. His hand was still in mid-air when the door whooshed open and there stood, right in front of him, the person he needed the most, "Danny!" He whispered curling his fingers around the fabric of his bloody shirt.

Danny could not believe it. Ethan was standing right in front of him. He stared at him in bewilderment before fear and concern quickly replaced it. Ethan was a living mess. His hair was stuck at various angles, forehead drenched with sweat, shirt shredded, his shaking arm hiding a large portion of his exposed skin. Danny only just stopped himself from pulling Ethan into an embrace as his voice shook with concern, "Ethan..what are you doing here? What happened?"

Ethan only stood there, his eyes momentarily shutting before fluttering open and looking directly into Danny's eyes finding overwhelming comfort there. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times, "I….I..Danny.." His feet shook as he failed to support his own weight. He gripped the doorframe balancing himself, panting heavily and staring at his own feet, the emotional breakdown having exhausted him.

"Ethan…what's wrong with you?" Danny worriedly asked hesitantly touching his boyfriend's arm and hunkering down, desperately wanting to make eye-contact.

Danny's eyebrows puckered as he scanned his lover's body for injuries wanting to know the reason behind the absence of Ethan's characteristic smirk and the unsettling sorrow in his eyes. As his hands desperately flailed around him, gently gripping Ethan's arms and neck, his eyes widened in horror as the blood peeking from between Ethan's fingers caught his attention.

"Ethan…baby is that blood?" Danny moved closer, his one hand on top of Ethan's chest and the other touching his face, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb, his concerned eyes keenly fixed on the blood quickly pooling between Ethan's fingers.

Danny didn't know what to do. His mind began running a hundred miles per second as he struggled to come up with a solution to a problem- which he knew nothing of. Nice try, Danny. He scolded himself.

He nervously looked around making sure nobody was watching them before lifting Ethan's head up making him look directly in his eyes, their noses only inches apart.

"Let's go inside." He whispered before pulling Ethan's arm and closing the door behind them. Danny had to literally carry Ethan to the couch, arms holding onto his waist firmly and to tell the truth he was beyond terrified. He knew Ethan was a were-wolf, then why the hell was he not healing?

He gently put Ethan on the couch completely ignoring the blood that had begun to ruin his furniture, crouching in front of him and cupping his face, "Eth? Hey…look at me." He coaxed, frowning as Ethan only continued to stare in space.

Ethan was struggling to breathe again but Danny's presence was enough for him to not give into the panic attack that was quickly rising in his chest. He could hear a muffled concerned voice, coaxing him. It took all the strength in his body to not close his eyes and fall onto Danny's chest as he slowly complied and looked up.

Before Danny could say anything else, Ethan's eyes widened in horror and he pushed him away.

"Stay away from me Danny. Please. Stay away." He pleaded, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

Danny cautiously stood, confused yet scared. He dusted himself off and slowly made his way towards Ethan, who was still on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees and his face dug deep into his hands. A few seconds later, Ethan's body began shaking violently, his sobs growing louder and more pained.

Initially, Danny did not know whether Ethan was shivering because he was cold or if he was crying, but either of the two options brought him over the edge. When Ethan began sobbing uncontrollably, Danny couldn't help himself as he hurriedly kneeled in front of him.

"Eth…What?" He quickly asked.

"Danny…stay away from me…." Sniff. "…Please…I don't want to...hurt you."

Danny was glad that Ethan was not pushing him away anymore but then why was Ethan scared of hurting him? Danny cupped his lover's face and summoned all his strength to be able to look directly into his sorrowful eyes, "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Now tell me what's wrong? Please Ethan, you're scaring the hell out of me."

"Aiden. Danny, Aiden's….he is dead." Ethan breathed heavily between each word as his sobs intensified and he tightly gripped Danny's sleeve.

"Ethan…" Danny could only whisper as words refused to leave his mouth.

"Aiden's dead! He is dead!" Ethan yelled his brother's name before it all became too much for him to bear and he fell on Danny. He dug his head deeper into Danny's who circled his arms around his shoulders.

"Shhhh…" He tried his best, one of his arms rubbing soothing circles on Ethan's back and the other, fisting in his hair.

A loud scream, more like a growl, escaped Ethan's mouth as he tightened his grip around Danny's waist.

"Shhh…shhh…" Danny kissed Ethan on his head and continued to comfort him.

They stayed like that for a while till Ethan's sobs were more like loud sniffles and his arms around Danny's waist relaxed. He breathed heavily feeling the last ounce of his energy leave his body, confusion now taking over.

Danny frowned as Ethan's breathing became shallower and pulled him back a little, "Eth..you okay?" He asked, wiping Ethan's tears with his thumb.

Ethan slowly nodded his head trying hard to keep his eyes open, "Jus' tired." He managed to say before lifelessly falling back onto Danny's chest.

"Eth..you were bleeding. Are you still bleeding?" Danny worriedly asked gently pushing a very reluctant Ethan away.

"Let me see that." He said as he lifted the hem of Ethan's shirt and stared at the large wound covering most of his abdomen.

"Eth..this is bad. Why are you not healing?" He asked, looking back into his partner's eyes.

"Hey…hey aren't you suppose to heal? Eth!" He yelled as Ethan began to sway under his hold, his eyes drifting close.

"No…hey. Don't sleep yet." Danny warned gently shaking his shoulders, "Ethan!" He called out again and much to his relief, this time there was a response.

Ethan slowly opened his eyes still leaning heavily on Danny, panting while he whispered, "...Danny...my brother…"

Danny's eyes softened as he slowly slid his arm beneath Ethan's shoulder and pulled him up on his feet. Ethan groaned loudly as the action pulled on his wound but let Danny guide the way.

"Alright…C'mon." The two started walking- stumbling- towards the bathroom.

Once they reached, Danny opened the door and quickly made his way inside, Ethan still beside him. He started the shower running and began stripping Ethan's bloody clothes off. He had only managed to remove the shredded remains of his shirt, when Ethan's feet began to quiver and he nearly lost balance. Had it not been for Danny's firm hold on his waist, Ethan would have slipped, hurt his head and then probably bleed to death- thanks to his wolf for not wanting to heal.

Danny sighed heavily and best decided to leave Ethan's pants on. He quickly helped Ethan into the shower, following behind him, not caring about his own clothes getting wet, before helping him sit on the floor.

Ethan winced as the water washed over his wound and circled his arms around himself protectively, feeling shivers run down his spine.

Danny, who was sitting on his knees behind him, supporting most of Ethan's weight, positioned one of his arms on Ethan's wound and the other on his forehead.

Danny didn't know why he couldn't control himself but as Ethan continued to shiver in his hold, tears began welling in his eyes and just this one time, he let them fall. He choked on his own tears as Ethan snuggled closer, placing his head on Danny's chest and closing his eyes.

He ran his hand through Ethan's wet hair as the water kept washing off the fresh blood oozing out from the wound.

Danny reached out for the towel that hung a small distance away from him and pressed on the wound, receiving groans and cries from his lover whose head lolled from one side to another, still on his chest.

After a while, when Danny's face was one large teardrop and his heart rate increased from all the crying, Ethan pried his eyes open and murmured, "Dannnnnnyy…your heartbeat…." He managed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah..." Sniff. "You know I love to cuddle. And right now I'm cuddling you. An incredibly handsome dude… smart and sweet. You can't blame me." Danny quickly replied wiping the invisible tears off his wet face. He ran a hand through his own hair and peered over Ethan's shoulder to look at the wound, which much to his relief had stopped bleeding. About time.

After assuring once more, Danny quickly discarded the bloody towel and stood on his feet, pulling Ethan up by sliding his arms under his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he helped Ethan out of the shower and into the room in what felt like a lifetime.

Once there, Danny put Ethan on the bed and undressed him before rushing towards his cupboard, changing into sweatpants as quickly as he could and looking for another pair.

Once he found them, he helped an almost unconscious Ethan into them and pushed him further into the bed, wrapping the sheets over his shivering body. He took his shaky hand into his own and sighed.

He stared at his boyfriend's face for a while, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on his face before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. The wound still had not healed and, much to Danny's horror, Ethan was burning up.

Is that even possible? His mind questioned.

Feeling panic quickly rise in his chest, he best decided to let someone else take charge. Someone who could actually help him. With the intentions of getting his mobile phone, Danny let go of Ethan's hand and turned around to leave only to be stopped by Ethan who grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't….go.." He whispered, his eyes too heavy to open.

Danny hunkered down and ran a hand across Ethan's sweat-drenched forehead, "I am not going anywhere, I swear. Just give me a minute. Alright?"

Ethan slowly nodded as Danny kissed him on the forehead and left. He quickly grabbed his cell dialing the first number on his phone and waited, "Stiles!" He almost screamed in joy.

"_Hey Danny, everything okay?" _

"No…not really. Ethan's here." He jumped straight to the point.

Danny could hear Stiles yell Scott's name but his mind was a bit too distracted. He walked towards his room, lowering his voice down as he stood beside the bed, Ethan lying too still, for his liking.

"Stiles, I need your help, man. I don't know what's wrong with him. He is wounded and bleeding but he is not healing. Why the hell is he not healing?"

Stiles did not speak for a while probably shocked that Danny knew. He knew everything this whole time.

"_Uhh…he's is in shock. His brother's dead, Danny."_ Pain was clear in Stiles's voice as he spoke…but there was also guilt? Danny wasn't sure.

"What should I do?"

Danny waited for a response as Stiles let out a shaky sigh. Danny could swear that he heard a sniffle. What the…

Then he heard another familiar voice, a more commanding yet gentle voice. Scott.

"_Danny…look, we are coming over, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, okay. Scott, what's wrong with Stiles?"

"_He's just….it's nothing to worry about. We'll be there in 15."_

"Okay." Danny nodded to himself before hanging up.

He looked down at Ethan's chest as it rose and fell feeling somewhat relaxed. He sat himself near his lover and stared…just stared. Ethan had lost all the color from his face and he was still shivering, even under so many sheets. Danny thought of nothing else before climbing into the bed as well.

Ethan fluttered his eyes open for a second before slamming them shut again. He adjusted himself, now lying on his side with his head on Danny's chest and his lover's arms wrapped around him protectively. He felt himself get warmer. He snuggled closer, digging his head into the crook of Danny's neck.

Surprised at how vulnerable Ethan was, Danny tightened his grip around his boyfriend's body and slowly stroked the back of his neck. He pulled the sheets over them and tugged Ethan in.

He decided to focus on Ethan's breathing. Fifteen minutes…How was he going to do it? He took a long tiring breath as his eyes welled up again. He let the tears fall as he waited for the toughest fifteen minutes of his life to pass.

* * *

So...how was it? I need reviews to be able to continue. Also would you like to read a similar story centred on Stiles? Let me know. The next chapter will be up maybe in a week or so. Anywhoo...thanks for reading. And if there's something you would like to read in this one, P.M me or leave a review. Either way, I'll try my best to fit it into the story. Next chapter, obviously Stiles and Scott are going to be there too! :)

-Ellie!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Broken Beyond Repair

BY: Ellie!

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. So, I finally listened to some advice and got myself a beta-reader, a wonderful beta-reader, Trishy Fishy.

If you see any mistakes though, they are still mine.

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I own nothing. Literally.

* * *

-Chapter:2-

Danny's chin was resting on top of Ethan's head, his arms still curled around him when he heard a car pull outside his house. He sighed and got up as quickly as he could. He slipped from under Ethan,carefully placing his head back on the pillow before rushing towards the outside.

Ethan had shown no reaction again and Danny was beyond terrified. Is it too late? Is he … No, he didn't even want to think about it.

He shook his head jerking his thoughts away before opening the door. He stood there as Stiles and Scott came into view, both looking tired and concerned. He nearly gasped as he stared at Stiles who was unnaturally pale, his hands uncomfortably dug into his pockets.

"Come on in." He quickly spoke mentally making a note of asking Scott about Stiles's condition later.

"Where is he?" Scott was the first one to break the silence.

"Here…follow me." Danny quickly said as he led their way.

On reaching, Stiles almost jumped on the bed and shook Ethan gently. He uncovered the wound on Ethan's side and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well?" Scott asked as he stood at the foot of the bed, Danny right beside him, concern prominent on their features.

"Well…it's bad. Scott, there's a kit in the back seat of my jeep. Get it." He said while his hands flailed in front of him, looking for further injuries.

Scott didn't need to be told twice and within seconds he re-entered the room with the said item.

Stiles quickly grabbed the kit from Scott's hands and emptied its contents before getting into action. He tried stitching the wound, failing miserably as his hands shivered from all the adrenaline rush and the after effects of the Nogitsune's death. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and took a shaky breath.

Scott didn't miss that and made his way towards his friend placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I will be if I do this right." Stiles replied pressing the wound with his hands, not looking up from his work.

The trio was awarded by a low groan from Ethan whose face scrunched up in discomfort. Much to everyone's horror, he began squirming in the bed, clearly suffering from the terrors of a nightmare.

Danny almost rushed towards him before deciding to stay out of the moment, feeling helpless. He knew there was nothing he could do to help Ethan. He watched from far as Stiles slowly yet professionally stitched his boyfriend up, Scott standing beside him holding Ethan's hands down.

Once he was done, Stiles wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned around to find Danny and Scott, both looking at him with concern.

"What?" He asked tiredly as his feet shook, the adrenaline finally wearing off.

"You doing okay?" Scott asked sharing a'If-he-faints-you-take- his-right' look with Danny who replied with a quick unnoticeable nod.

But obviously Stiles, being Stiles, understood the meaning of the short-spanned eye-to-eye conversation between the duo and rolled his eyes. He tried to comment on how Scott's jaw always gave it away before Danny interrupted trying to change the subject, "That was awesome Stiles. How did you learn to do that?"

"Allison taught me before…." He paused, regretting his words as Scott's eyes softened.

"Well... Scott was, is and will always be very determined to get himself shot, I figured I'd learn a few things to save him a trip to Deaton's every time he felt suicidal."

Scott only chuckled at Stiles's statement while Danny frowned in confusion.

"Who is Deaton?"

"He's..uhhh…an animal doctor." Stiles replied in a serious tone.

"Ofcourse." Danny tried his best to hide the amusement in his voice but when Stiles looked at him with a cocky grin plastered on his face, he knew he was caught red-handed.

Scott only glared at Stiles as he walked towards the bed and gently touched Ethan's hand. He closed his eyes and began taking his pain away, the black veins emerging from between his fingers.

Stiles cleaned his bloody hands with a towel while Danny just stood there, his eyes widened in shock as Ethan visibly relaxed.

"What is he doing?" He whispered to Stiles.

"He's taking Ethan's pain. Were-wolves can do that." Stiles replied not making eye contact, unconsciously continuing to rub his hands with the towel.

"Cool!"

Stiles stared at Danny with amazement, how the hell is he okay with all this? How long has he known? Most importantly, how the hell did he find out? Before Stiles could think any more about it, a pained groan distracted him from his thoughts. He quickly walked towards the owner of the voice and yelled in frustration, "Scott…stop. You're taking too much. It's not good for you."

When Scott decided to ignore his warning, Stiles took matters in his own hands and yanked his hand away.

Scott gasped at the loss of contact and swayed in his place, Stiles gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Dude, you can't keep doing that." He yelled, his brow knitted in confusion as Scott continued to sway in his hold.

"Stiles, he is in so much pain. Like SO much." Scott replied between short quick breaths.

"His wound is not the only reason he's hurting Scott." Stiles softly said squeezing his friend's shoulder.

Scott weakly nodded as the grip on his shoulder was released, eyes darting between Ethan and Danny who pulled the sheets over his boyfriend's shivering body and ran a hand through his hair.

'"There should be someone with him at all times. I'll take the first watch. You two should get some sleep.' Stiles suggested, walking towards the bed and slouching down on the armchair placed beside it.

Scott only nodded knowing that there was no point in arguing. He knew Stiles would not listen. The guilt hoarded inside his heart won't let him.

Danny and Scott left the room without saying anything while Stiles made himself comfortable.

He propped his feet on the bed and folded his arms on his chest relaxing further into the chair. He began thinking…thinking about everything that had gone wrong. About the lives that were lost. About Aiden's death. He wondered, what now?

* * *

Danny released the breath he was holding for so long before letting himself fall on the sofa, throwing his hand over his eyes. Scott, seated himself on the chair in the other corner of the room and cleared his throat.

Oh great. Danny thought to himself before sitting upright and staring back at Scott.

"Shoot." Danny knew Scott was desperate.

Scott smiled weakly and got up, now taking a seat beside Danny on the sofa.

"Okay…how much do you know about all this?"

Danny took a deep breath, "I just know that Ethan and you are were-wolves. Also that Derek guy."

Scott nodded indicating Danny to continue, "I know that Stiles is human. And something is wrong with Lydia."

"How did you figure it all out?"

Danny chuckled at that, garnering a frown from Scott. "You know, I sit right behind you guys in chemistry."

Scott's eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding me? That's how you found out?"

"Well…mostly. At first, I was annoyed because you were distracting me but later, I just kind of started listening in. Then, the pep talk in the locker rooms, massive property damage. Scott, seriously, you shattered the sink with one kick. Any sane person knows, that's just wrong."

Scott smiled while Danny looked him in the eye, seriousness returning in his tone, "There are so many things I want to know." He paused waiting for Scott to respond who gave him a quick nod.

"Why is Ethan not healing? How is stitching him up going to help? Scott, how did Aiden die? And Allison? I know she was involved too. And what the hell is wrong with Stiles?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "It's a very long story, Danny."

"Yeah…and we have all the time in the world."

Scott took a deep breath to prepare himself. Danny deserved to know. He deserved to know everything.

"Okay…it all started after I was bitten…."

* * *

Wow! As you can see, I absolutely love Stiles. I love him so much that I even made this whole chapter about him, all forgotten about Dethan. But next chapter, I swear, will bring the story back on track. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited (pretty sure that's not the right word) and followed. You guys encourage me to write. Pls. review. I need to know whether you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm kind of slowed down because I've started working on that 'Stiles' story. Did I mention I love him a lot? Annnddd...Sorry for the crappy ending. Okay...until next time, Bebye!

-Ellie!


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Broken Beyond Repair

BY: Ellie!

Hey..(ducks my head because I know you threw your shoe)...I... I am sure you don't want to listen to me apologize. Here you go. Thanks for still reading this, though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these wonderful characters. They all belong to Jeff Davis.

* * *

-Chapter:3-

Stiles took a deep breath and vigorously blinked his eyes, trying hard to not slump against the chair and sleep. It had been too long since he'd last slept without having to scream himself awake and now he was more than just restless. He was desperate. His head tipped forward yet again and he startled awake, his legs tangling awkwardly as he fell off the chair. Rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands and propping himself up with the other, he stifled a pained groan. The last thing he wanted was a spooked-out Scott interrogating him. As he stood unsteadily on his feet, he curled his arm around his waist and slightly shivered.

Just when the throbbing ache in his body began to lessen, he heard frantic mumbling from across the bed. His head suddenly snapped sideways and in a spur second, he got up and rushed towards Ethan who dug his face deeper into the pillow, twisting the sheets firmly between his fingers.

Stiles bent down and stared into the were-wolfs face. Ethan was definitely not awake, just stuck somewhere on the line between unconsciousness and awareness, "Hey …Ethan…wake up dude." He tried.

Ethan only began thrashing in his bed more violently, his face scrunching up in discomfort and Stiles realized that he had lost in his attempts.

"Dude, wake up!" He tried again, lightly tapping Ethan's cheeks and waiting for some response. Seeing no other alternative, Stiles quickly rolled his sleeves up and murmured, "Okay…you left me with no other choice. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He said. Scrunching his eyes shut, he swung his hand backwards and slapped Ethan across his cheeks, hard.

Ethan stopped thrashing about and for the first time, Stiles was amused by his own strength.

Pushing his thoughts at the back of his head because he could always adore himself later, Stiles worriedly turned to look at Ethan who was loudly panting, his chest heaving as if he had been running.

"Aiden…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." Ethan started muttering under his breath, his voice cracking at the mentioning of his brother's name.

Stiles stared at the were-wolf, his eyes softening as the boy began crying in his sleep, tears cascading down his cheeks with no care in the world. He had never thought Ethan could ever look so vulnerable. Stiles could see the were-wolf was struggling to open his eyes, wanting desperately to escape the disturbing images his mind conjured.

Finally, after undying efforts, Ethan's eyelids fluttered open.

A frown appeared just as suddenly on Stiles face as he noted the color of Ethan's eyes. Icy blue. He decided to maintain his cool, trying to hide the panic which was quickly masking his confusion.

Ethan looked around the room with panicked eyes, blinking owlishly. Once he found Stiles, he relaxed a little, slumping back on the bed and releasing a hot, frustrated puff of air. He stared at a dark spot on the ceiling, beads of sweat shining on his forehead as the harsh reality came down crashing on him. He clenched his teeth, jaws grinding against each other as a whoosh of scents hit his nose, his stomach tingling with a similar kind of feeling. His brows furrowed momentarily before his eyes widened with panic and his breathing became shallower. He knew this feeling.

Stiles brow twitched and his heart jumped in its place when Ethan looked at him pleadingly, almost suddenly looking away and closing his eyes shut. He could swear Ethan was struggling with something….like he couldn't control the…

Stiles froze at the thought. He backed away, raising his hands cautiously when Ethan began panting, his lips parting and his fangs peeking from within.

"Stiles..I can't…" He shakily whispered. He madly clawed at his chest, letting out a hoarse gasp before his hands curled into fists and he shot upright on his bed.

"OH C'MON!" Stiles screamed in fear as blood began dripping from Ethan's hands, staining the white sheets horrendously red, a sign that his claws were trying to push their way out.

Stiles backed away further, swearing colourfully when he collided with the wall. There was nothing he could do now. Absolutely Nothing. Taking a deep breath,

"SCOTT!"

He called out to the one person he knew who could.

* * *

"So Stiles was possessed by a Nogitsune?" Danny asked, his eyebrows arching upwards. Stiles? Thin, defenseless Stiles? A part of him was shocked but a tiny-tiny part was also impressed. Not that Stiles needed to know about that.

"Yeah…the whole thing was pretty hard on him. I swear Danny, I was there when he had a panic attack. I felt so powerless. Believe me, it's kind of tougher to watch." Scott replied, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke, his lips trembling slightly as memories flooded his mind.

"So…" Danny continued awkwardly, "...he is the only human in your pack?" He asked. "He is pack, right?" He added quickly, noticing how Scott's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah!" Scott answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, letting out a snort of laughter. "Danny...you know during my first full moon….," He abruptly paused and tilted his head.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Something's wrong." Scott replied, a frown lining his features and his eyes looking distant, as if trying hard to focus. "Ethan's heartbeat is too fast." He added quickly, scrambling on his feet before almost stumbling when Stiles frantic yell made its way to his head.

"I heard that too." Danny said wide-eyed before glancing once more at Scott and storming towards the room.

* * *

Stiles struggled to breath as Ethan gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground with ease, slamming his frail body into the wall. "Sc'tt." He managed to wheeze as the were-wolf came closer to him, his fangs bared and claws painfully piercing into his flesh.

He tilted his head at an angle to look at the red patch that was slowly forming on Ethan's shirt, clearly indicating that the stitches had been pulled. The blood was beginning to drip down on the carpet, forming a trail when, finally, Scott entered with his claws emerged.

"ETHAN!" Scott yelled. Running to help the now struggling Stiles, Scott fisted his hands in Ethan's shirt and pulled him away, throwing him on the bed mercilessly. He hated himself for what he did...but Ethan didn't look like himself anymore and... how dare he hurt Stiles?

Ethan growled in anger before standing on his feet, his back bent slightly. He stared into Scott's defensive eyes and smirked.

Danny stood at a distance, seeing the action unfold with panicked eyes darting between his boyfriend and Scott. When Ethan scornfully smiled, Danny felt the hair stand on his back. Ethan looked like he was enjoying the pained winces escaping Stiles' mouth every once in a while; enjoying the tension surrounding the room as he battled and all that just made Danny more certain. This wasn't the Ethan he knew. This wasn't Ethan at all.

Scott peered over his shoulder, glancing worriedly at his brother before sharing a quick glance with Danny, telling him to stay as far as possible. He turned to look towards Ethan and frowned, staring at the blood that was pooling up faster from Ethan's side. At this rate, Ethan was going to die.

Scott moved quickly and dodged the punch Ethan was sending his way before pulling the were-wolf into a headlock and tightening the grip around his body. Struggling to stand upright, supporting not only his own weight but also Ethan's who was leaning heavily against Scott, his anger and rage having blocked all the pain, Scott pulled him down into the bed, his arms now sliding beneath Ethan's shoulders and his hands pushing against his chest. He didn't want to hurt Ethan..not when he was already wounded and bleeding.

Ethan squirmed in the bed, kicking his feet violently to try and wiggle out of Scott's tight hold on his shoulders and neck. He clawed at the sheets madly, shredding them into pieces, using whatever energy he had left in his body. He screamed in rage, growls getting louder and more restless as time went by, hunger-filled eyes fixed on Stiles. Scott worriedly turned to look at his friend who was being helped by Danny and returned his attention back to keeping the were-wolf within his hold.

Danny and Stiles stared at the scene in front of them with wide-eyes as Scott continued to struggle to keep the were-wolf still, trying his best to staunch the bleeding wound. They couldn't risk going closer to Ethan so they stayed in their places, just watching helplessly. Stiles visibly shuddered when Ethan growled at him, almost pulling himself out of Scott's grasp.

Ethan yelled once more before slicing across Scott's arms, eliciting a pained yell from the were-wolf and seizing the opportunity to jump on his target.

Stiles backed away while Danny stood in front of him defensively as Ethan closed the distance between them.

"Ethan STOP!" He yelled, crossing his fingers behind his back. He hurriedly placed his hands on Ethan's chest, pushing him backwards as the were-wolf continued to struggle, trying hard to get to Stiles who had taken refuge at the corner of the room. "ETHAN!" Danny yelled again, a frown lining his features. Wasn't he a human too?

Ethan could hear a distant voice in his head, yelling out his name. Ignoring it, he continued his attempts to get to the human whose scent was a threat. A walking, living threat. The voice echoed in his ear again, this time much closer and clearer. He blinked his eyes and turned to look at the source, feeling his rage quickly being replaced with confusion. He frowned when the blurred figure stared at him with concern, an expression very much similar to his own.

"Ethan..." Danny addressed cautiously, hesitantly moving his hands to touch the were-wolf's arms, mouthing a 'no' at Scott who looked like he was ready to take Ethan down. Danny was going to do this his way. Scott nodded but prepared himself, just in case.

Ethan's frown deepened as Danny moved to touch his face...affectionately. He was certain there was shock and fear in Danny's eyes but also love.

"Ethan...it's me. Ethan, it's Danny."

"Danny?" Ethan asked, unsure.

"Yeah...you remember me." Danny stated, smiling innocently.

"Danny." This time it was not a question. Ethan smiled back slightly, his blue eyes slowly turning into the recognizable brown ones as the agonizing pain in his side made itself known. He suddenly felt weak and before he could realize, his knees gave out underneath him and he fell onto Danny, his head colliding with Danny's firm chest.

Scott moved just as quickly and placed firm hands on Ethan's arms as Danny struggled to hold him upright. The two slid their arms beneath his shoulders and stumbled towards the bed. They placed him on the bed slowly, making sure to not jostle his wound any further as Stiles hurried towards them with his kit again, all forgotten about the assault on his body.

"Stiles..." Scott warned.

Said person just rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Scott, you want him to bleed out?" He weakly pointed towards the were-wolf sprawled lifelessly on the bed. Scott sighed and nodded, " Just...be careful."

With precision, Stiles stitched Ethan's wounds back up and within minutes the bleeding stopped.

As Ethan slept peacefully on the bed, the tension visibly falling off his shoulders, the trio let out collective puffs of air and slumped down in their places. Stiles took the same chair he had been sitting on before, Scott slouched down at the foot of the bed while Danny seated himself beside Ethan, his back resting on the bed frame and arms crossed on his chest.

He rested his head on the bed frame and sighed loudly, something he had done twice in only a few hours. He glanced towards Scott and Stiles as they whispered to each other tiredly, listening to what they were saying but not really paying any attention. He picked up a few 'Are you sure you're alrights' and a lot of 'Why the hell did Ethan attack you Stiles'.

Stiles let out another exasperated sigh when Scott cleared his throat.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yesss. It's just a scratch. Don't worry. Please."

Danny's gaze shifted towards Stiles' neck, noticing the scratches running across his skin. Red scratches but, thankfully, no blood. Convinced, he turned to look at Ethan again.

His boyfriend was sleeping now but could he really relax with so many questions in his mind? Danny shook his head weakly, before blinking back his sleep and leaning in closer to the talking duo.

Might as well gain more knowledge...

* * *

_So...was the chapter worth the wait? Anyways...I am sure you already know what's going on with Ethan and what role Danny plays. If you don't...you will...very soon. But I think its kinda obvious. Let me know if you liked the chapter. And thanks to those you reviewed and followed. Hugs to those who put it in their favs. I'll update soon...its hard because I am on my vacations but I'll try my best. I WILL. Until next time..._

-Ellie!


End file.
